Analyse Filmique The Dark Knight
by Siria
Summary: En plus d'être bon...Ce film est vraiment bourré de langage cinématographique...!


Toneau-Harvey

**Hey hey !**

**Jai vraiment trippée sur The Dark Knight… V'la une séquelle d'une soirée de fin de film et de discutions avec mes amis ahaha !**

**Ce qui est écrit n'est pas nécessairement bon. **

**Bonne lecture **

**Siria **

**Contiens des Spoiler**

**--**

**Analyse du Chevalier Noir**

Après avoir fait 155 millions d'entré la première fin de semaine. Avoir surclassé tous les films de superhéros et rendu l'ultime performance d' Heath Ledger, il va s'en dire que le Chevalier Noir à su capter mon attention. C'est avec délectation que j'ai pu constater que ce film est truffé de symboles et métaphores qui le rendent encore plus intéressant. Durant mes cours de cinéma, j'ai compris que rien dans un film n'est laissé au hasard et, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu me penchez sur quelques scène du film, mise en italique pour vous simplifiez la vie.

_Scène de l'enlèvement de Rachel et Harvey, tout deux dans un entrepôt, lié à des barils explosif. _

La scène de l'enlèvement reflète beaucoup l'avenir d'Harvey vers son nouveau personnage : Double face. En effet, il est intéressant de noter que dans cette scène, on ne voit jamais Harvey en plein visage. Nous ne voyons qu'un coté de son visage. Par exemple, lorsqu'il parle à Rachel pour tenter de la rassurer, il recherche quelque chose qui pourra le délier. Tout en cherchant, il prend soin que l'on ne voit jamais son plein visage. Cela se poursuit lorsqu'il tombe et qu'il se fait immergé d'huile, nous ne voyons que son coté sec. Il n'est jamais question de l'autre côté. Par cet élément, le réalisateur donne un indice des évènements à venir, tout en gardant le spectateur dans un suspense.

Fait intéressant à noter, le côté d'Harvey qui est brûlé est le gauche. Or, au cinéma, le gauche est synonyme de noirceur. Noirceur, méchanceté, impureté, corruption, utilisez le mot que vous désirer, le gauche demeure mauvais… Tout comme Double Face l'est !

_Scène où les policiers escortent Harvey vers la prison et où le Joker fait une embuscade en bloquant la route par un camion de pompier en feu. _

Pourquoi un camion de pompier ? Il serait totalement illogique de prendre cela au hasard. Dans le Chevalier Noir, il est question des policier et non pas de pompier, il n'en ai même pas question. Selon moi, le camion fait référence a ce qu'Alfred raconte à son maitre à propos du voleur en Birmanie. «Certains hommes aiment simplement voir le monde brûlé». Le fait de brûlé ce qui combat le feu est donc une affirmation de cette phrase, car cela signifie que le Joker est capable de combattre ce qui combat le chaos. De plus, le criminel combat une sorte d'autorité en vandalisant ainsi le camion. Cela pourrait tout aussi signifier un avertissement aux policiers dans les voitures face à ce qui les attendaient. En effet, il démontre qu'il est capable de combattre les pompiers… alors pourquoi pas les policiers ? Or, nous savons tous ce qui se produit lorsqu'ils changent de chemin. Le Joker les attend avec quelques petites surprises.

_Monologue finale du Joker, alors qu'il est suspendu dans le vide après une altercation avec Batman_

Dans cette scène, plus le Joker parle, plus son image tourne et fini par être à l'endroit alors que lui est à l'envers. Premièrement, je crois de démontrer la personnalité emmêlée. Que ses idées sont sans dessus dessous. Qu'elles ne sont pas stables. Et si ce ne sont pas ses idées qui ne le sont pas, c'est ses propos. En effet, il démontre sa tentative de faire flanché Batman vers le côté sombre de l'esprit humain. De tourné ainsi explique donc le mauvais sens dans lequel va le Joker et que toutes ses idées, mises en ordre, mettent le voile sur sa personnalité et son plan ultime pour nuire a Gotham.

_Scène ou Gordon interroge le Joker après son arrestation._

Dans la scène, on y voit le Joker et Gordon se parler pour la première fois. Les quelques premiers plan entre eux expliquent bien toute l'ambiguité de leur relation. Premièrement, ils sont tout deux séprarer dans des plans différents. On ne les voit pas dans un même plan. Signe, que les deux hommes sont opposé selon le langage cinématographique courant. De plus, lorsque le Joker parle à Gordon et lui dit qu'il est seul dans son monde, le criminel se retrouve encadré de noir, tandis que le visage du commissaire est a moitié caché dans le noir. Selon moi, cela est une métaphore. La couleur noir, signe du mal, enveloppe totalement le Joker et seul son faux visage reste visible à la face du monde. Quant a Gordon, le noir signifierais que les paroles sombres du criminel l'atteigne, mais il reste tout de même dans la lumière, dans le coté du bien…

_Divers fait à remarqué_

Dans la scène ou le commissaire raconte à quel point Havey Dent était un homme bien et remplis d'honneur, le drapeau de Gotham est à l'envers. Or, tout au long du film, il est du bon côté. Selon moi, cela démontre le mensonge de Gordon face à la ville. D'être ainsi tourné signifie que le commissaire tourne le dos à la vérité pour que Gotham puisse retrouver l'ordre un jour. En plus, tout cela démontre que Gotham est devenu une ville bouleversé, à l'envers, suite à la mort de cet homme.

La pièce d'Harvey, le côté qui n'est pas carbonisé, il est inscrit «Liberté.» Or, c'est ce côté qu'il prend pour laissez ses victimes vivre. Il leur laisse donc cette liberté de vivre et de repenser à leurs actions futures. Malgré le fait que cet homme soit devenu fou et soit passé du côté des vilains, il garde cette valeur américaine pour orchestrer sa vie….

Petit fait cocasse. Avez-vous remarqué qu'au lieu de Laughter écrit sur le camion dans lequel se trouve le Joker, un graffiti à rajouté un «s» écrivant Slaughter. Traduction faite, au lieu de rire, ce qui est quand même en lien avec le criminel, il est écrit abatage !

Lorsque le Joker vient faire une petite visite à Harvey à l'hopital, le crimiel est vêtue en infirmière (Il garde par contre ses bas… allez savoir pourquoi XD). Sur sa veste, il porte un autocollant de la campagne d'Harvey «I belive in Harvey Dent». Ce qui est en fait vrai, car le Joker croit au grand potentiel de cet homme et a tout le mal qu'il est capable de faire.

**Bon, c'est tout pour le moment niveau analyse. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre truc…. Hihi !**

**Donc, si vous avez vos questions et je vais tenter d'y répondre ! D**

**Commentaire ? **

**Bon dernier deux semaine avant le retour en classe !**

**Siria**


End file.
